Johnny Depp
Johnny Depp (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)'' [Glen Lantz]: Killed (off-screen) when Robert Englund pulls him down into his bed after he falls asleep; we see Robert grab him and pull him down, followed by a fountain of blood gushing from the bed. (There is a deleted scene where his body is lifted up into the air before being dropped down again.) He later reappears in Heather Langenkamp's dream. *''Platoon (1986)'' [Private Lerner]: Mortally wounded in combat with the Viet Cong; the movie doesn't actually confirm that he's killed, but he's so badly wounded that it seems a safe assumption. *''Ed Wood'' (1994) [Edward D. Wood Jr.]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack, several years after the story ends; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''Dead Man (1995)'' [William Blake]: Mortally wounded in a shoot-out with Lance Henriksen; he dies after Gary Farmer lays him out in a canoe and sets him adrift for his final journey. *''The Astronaut's Wife'' (1999) [Commander Spencer Armacost]: Electrocuted when Charlize Theron throws an appliance into the water when he's standing on the flooded floor, in an attempt to destroy the alien possessing him (only for said alien to then possess her as he dies). *''From Hell (2001)'' [Inspector Fred Abberline]: Dies (off-screen) of an overdose in an opium den; his body is shown afterwards when Robbie Coltrane comes to get him and discovers that he's dead. (Historically inaccurate, the real inspector Abberline died from old age in 1929). *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)'' [Captain Jack Sparrow]: Eaten by the Kraken, after Keira Knightly chains him to the mast of his ship. He is brought back to life by Geoffrey Rush, Keira and the other pirates in the sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)'' [Captain Jack Sparrow]: In one of his imagination sequences of several different "Jack Sparrows", one is shot by another. (real one, survives the film obviously). *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007)'' [Sweeney Todd]: Throat slit with his own razor by Ed Sanders as he cradles his wife's (Laura Michelle Kelly) body in his arms. *''Public Enemies (2009)'' [John Dillinger]: Shot repeatedly by Stephen Lang and other FBI agents as he is leaving a movie theater; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Stephen. *''21 Jump Street'' (2012) [Tom Hanson]: Shot to death, along with Peter DeLuise, by DeRay Davis and his men while he is talking to Jonah Hill and Channing Tatum; he and Peter die shortly afterwards while talking to each other. (Played for comic effect.) *''Into the Woods (2014)'' [Wolf]: Stabbed in the stomach (off-screen) by James Corden in order to free Lilia Crawford and Annette Crosbie from his stomach after he had eaten them. *''Transcendence (2014)'' [Dr. Will Caster]: Dies from radiation poisoning after being shot with radioactive bullets by Lukas Haas. His mind is uploaded into a computer program in order to keep it alive and he later forms a new body via nanotechnology. He is later seemingly destroyed when he allows a virus created by Paul Bettany to be downloaded into him by a dying Rebecca Hall. His body is later seen lying over Rebecca when Paul enters their compound. (it's implied that his mind along with Rebecca's lives on) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Amber Heard. *Godfather of Tim Burton and Helena Bonham Carter's children. Gallery Aw522.JPG|Johnny Depp in The Astronaut's Wife Sweeney todd fix.png|Johnny Depp in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street John Dillinger death.PNG|Johnny Depp in Public Enemies 21jumpstreet_movie (38).jpg|Johnny Depp (with Peter DeLuise) in 21 Jump Street ElmSt_depp.jpg|Johnny Depp in A Nightmare in Elm Street JackvsKraken.jpg|Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Category:Musicians Category:Producers Depp, Johnny Category:Writers Depp, Johnny Category:Native American actors and actresses Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies